Nobody Likes A Liar Like I Do
by Tashaxoxo
Summary: Mystery blogger threatens everyone's summer. read for longer summary. smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

_I have a new story idea, so i'm going to post a plot summary here and let me know what you think please? Thank you x_

**-*- Nobody Likes A Liar Like I Do -*- Smitchie -*-**

when mitchie torres gets a place at camp rock she can't believe her luck, but once she arrives her summer doesn't seem to go quite to plan. Someone at camp rock is out to destroy it by creating a blog that broadcasts everybody's secrets to the whole camp, including mitchie. Throw connect three – and their jerky lead singer - into the equation and all hell breaks loose. Will the summer still be fun? or will the mysterious blogger ruin everything?

_I know it's not very long or good but i'm kind of bad at summaries. What do you think? Should I write the story or just leave it? x_


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody Likes A Liar Like I Do

Chapter 1

MPOV

I opened the door to the cabin I would call home for the next six weeks. I can't believe I'm actually at camp rock! This summer is going to be amazing. I dumped my bags on one of the beds and began to unpack. The camp was eerily quiet since everyone was at the welcoming assembly. You're probably wondering why I'm not there, well I'm not actually a camper. My mom is the cook here so I'm allowed to go to lessons however I am not allowed to go to assemblies or jams. Which sort of sucks but I'm just really grateful to be here.

After unpacking I walked over to the kitchens which were only across the path from mine and my mom's cabin, I walked into the kitchen to see my mom talking to some guy about menu ideas.

"oh hey honey! Brown this is my daughter Mitchie" my mom gushed and the man – Brown – smiled at me.

"hi! I'm Brown Cesario, camp director. It's a pleasure to have you and your mom here this summer."

I smiled at him politely and said goodbye as he explained that he had to go sort out a problem with one of the staff members.

I helped my mom prepare dinner and then decided to go for a walk around the camp to make sure I knew where my lessons were. I already had my schedule in my pocket so I headed off down the path towards the teaching cabins. It turned out that most of my lessons were in the same row of cabins so I went back to my cabin got my Ipod and walked down to the docks. Once there I lay on the wooden seating and put my earphones in.

Remembering Sunday by All time low started playing and I closed my eyes, completely unaware of my surroundings. After a couple of more songs I thought I heard someone talking but didn't think they'd be talking to me as no one had tapped me or anything and it was quite obvious I had earphones in. Then I felt something push me off the seating and onto the floor.

I looked up to see a girl with brown curly hair looking down at my wide eyed and her mouth moving quickly. I took my earphones out and she held out her hand.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god. I'm such a clutz. I was playing tig with the guys and I tripped and fell into you. Are you ok? I'm caitlyn. By the way." she said all in one breath as I took her hand and stood up.

"it's fine, I'm ok. My names Mitchie" I smiled politely at her.

"well Mitchie, how about you sit with me for dinner to make up for me knocking you over?"

"uh well okay" I'm not too keen on this idea but I suppose making a friend wouldn't be a bad idea.

We walked to the canteen, all the while talking about what music we liked whilst caitlyn went through my Ipod and made comments about my music taste. We both were quite similar but also quite different. She preferred to listen to dance music where as I preferred rock music. However we both liked pop music and hated classical music. I mean sure if it's what you like you can listen to it, but I like to sing along to music.

"so do you like connect three?" caitlyn asked me with a worried look on her face.

"they're ok I suppose, I mean the lead singers supposed to be a jerk but their lyrics are quite good and they know how to play instruments which is always a plus." I smiled, she looked a little less worried.

"look you know how I said I was playing tig with the guys before?" I nodded.

"hah, well you see, the guys are actually Nate and Jason from connect three. They're my friends and they'll be sitting with us for dinner. I hope that's ok." I laughed and caitlyn looked confused.

"that's cool, there's no need to look so scared. I'm not going to go crazy fan on them." she looked relieved and laughed.

"I didn't think you would, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. You have no idea how many people pretend to be my friend to meet them."

"that sucks, I'm not like that I promise." I hugged her. She seemed so nice, it's horrible that people would use her just to meet some teenager pop band.

We walked into the canteen and saw almost everyone gathered around a table in the corner. Caitlyn sighed.

"you can go sit somewhere else if you want to, I'll understand if you don't want the attention." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't mind, come on." I pushed her through the crown and we sat opposite nate and jason who both gave me wary looks.

"this is Mitchie. She's cool." caitlyn said and I smiled at them, everyone around us was silent. Then the door opened behind them and the whispering started.

"BACK OFF!" someone screamed and the crowd parted to reveal the extremely moody singer of connect three.

He stormed over and sat at the end of our table next to Nate who looked down. Everyone else decided that after Shane's outburst they should probably leave the pop star be for now and went back to eating.

"who are you?" he demanded looking at me.

"leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk to you." caitlyn said, her voice full of hatred.

"Caity." Nate warned.

"if she doesn't want to talk to me then she can't sit here." Shane said smugly.

"uh I'm Mitchie." I said quietly. Trying to calm the tension.

"and you're here because?" he asked.

"Caitlyn wanted me to sit with her."

"whatever, just don't talk to me." he put his sunglasses on and started eating.

"don't take it personally, he doesn't talk to us most of the time. I'm Nate." Nate said and offered me his hand which I shook politely.

The rest of dinner was pretty normal, I talked to Caitlyn, Nate and Jason. They're really nice. After dinner we said goodbye and went off to our own cabins. I was reading when my phone rand.

"hello?" I answered.

"hey Mitch, you're at Camp Rock right?" it was my friend Sierra.

"yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

"well I'm not sure. There's something you need to see. I'll text you the link." we said bye and she text me the link to some weird application. Normally I'd just leave it, but I trusted Sierra and my curiosity got the better of me so I downloaded it and opened it.

What I saw scared the life out of me

**Want to know the latest gossip from Camp Rock?**

We promise to dish the dirt on every single person at camp rock, whether it be good bad or damn right ugly. Stay tuned for updates. The drama begins soon!

-MysteryGirlxo

underneath was a picture of everyone who was attending camp rock. This was not good.

_**Oh my god. Is it bad? I haven't wrote in so long. I'm sorry if it's rubbish but it'll get better hopefully. Let me know what you think x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohmygod my laptop keeps crashing, it might take a while to update but thank you for the reviews keep going please! X_

Nobody Likes A Liar Like I Do

chapter 2

MPOV

I turned on the text updates, better to be in the know than oblivious. Then caitlyn flung my door open scaring the life out of me.

"have you seen this?" she shouted shoving her phone in my face and showing me the exact same thing my phone was on.

"yes, indoor voice please." she rolled her eyes, shut the door and sat down on my bed.

"this is horrendous. This camp is bad enough without there being a blog telling everyone people's secrets."

"it can't be that bad, I mean there's no way one person can know secrets about everyone. I bet it's just someone trying to scare us." I tried to calm her down.

"but what if there is?"

"then we ignore it and enjoy our summer?"

"why couldn't you of said that we could find out who's doing it and kick their ass?" she said disappointedly.

"or we can do that I suppose. But why don't we wait and see how bad these 'secrets' actually are? It could just be someone joking. Hopefully."

"hmm, well I have to go warn nate. Oh god he is going to freak. Oh and sorry about shane at dinner. We don't normally talk to him but I think the crowd of adoring fans cared him." she said rolling her eyes.

"it's ok. See you tomorrow."

once caitlyn had gone my mom came back and I got a shower and went to bed early, ready for my first day of lessons. I'm so excited. I cant believe I get to work with professionals!

-*- Next Day -*-

I woke up and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain blue top with some blue converse then made my way to the mess hall for breakfast to find caitlyn already waiting for me outside.

"good morning" I said cheerily.

She grunted in reply and dragged me to a table.

"not a morning person?" I asked and she shook her head then nate and jason came down and sat with us.

"good morning girlies." jason said grinning at us. I smiled back.

"morning." caitlyn muttered before putting her head on the table.

We got some food and they told me about what to expect and who to avoid.

Then the bell rang. Luckily caitlyn was in all of my lessons apart from second lesson when she had an extra dance lesson and I had woodwork. With jason.

We went to the first lesson – song writing – and sat down at the back, a blonde girl and two dark haired girls walked up to us.

"uh excuse me you're in our seats" she said sweetly. Oh I didn't know people had seats. Shoot.

"i'm sorry, i'll just -" I went to get up and move but caitlyn pushed me down.

"sit down mitch. Ignore her. Tess go away, just because she's new doesn't mean she'll let you push her around." caitlyn said bitterly.

"oh shut up caitlyn, i'm tess" she stuck her hand out to me and I shook it.

"i'm mitchie, nice to meet you." caitlyn had told me all about tess and her evil ways but that didn't mean i'd forget my manners.

She nodded then sneered at caitlyn and walked away.

"she doesn't seem that bad."

"wait until you see how she really is."

then the teacher came in and everyone started introducing themselves and taking notes.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, we went into a classroom, introduced ourselves then took notes on what we would learn over the summer.

Then it was last lesson – dance.

I'm not a bad dancer, but I'm not a good one either. I can do basic dance moves but if it gets too complicated I end up tripping.

We were sat on the floor when shane walked in and everyone gasped.

"look I'm a student here too unfortunately, so can you please just stop your gawking. Idiots." oh what a charmer.

The teacher was late so when she finally arrived there was only 20 minutes left so she let us just talk and said we could start tomorrow. Everyone went off into their friendship groups and the room was filled with sound.

Everyone's phones rang. Including mine.

I looked at the screen and saw I got a text from the blog.

The whole room was silent as everyone looked around and realised that most of the camp knew about it.

I opened the text, a little bit scared as to what it would say.

Well hello boys and girl, are you ready for the first revelation? Exciting, isn't it? Well today's star is Millie Priestman. You have ten minutes to prepare yourself Millie. I'm sure you know what i'm going to say

**-MysteryGirlxo**

a girl with a bright pink tracksuit and bleached blonde hair broke down in tears in the corner of the classroom. She looked sort of like tess mixed with a barbie doll. I guess that's Millie.

Everybody was staring at her and some people were laughing.

"poor girl" I whispered to caitlyn.

She smirked "believe me, she deserves it."

"i'm beginning to think you deserve it" I joked.

"me? Why? I'm lovely and polite and wouldn't hurt a fly." she said sarcastically.

"uhuh, well as long as I stay on your good side we should be fine."

the whole room erupted with whispers .

The beeps of various cell tone ringers were heard and everyone frantically clicked on their phones. Apart from Millie who had disappeared, probably to her cabin to pack and leave.

Aw looks like Millie couldn't take the heat. I'm surprised considering last year she was seen getting pretty steamy with quite a few camp counsellors. Poor girl, not even mommy's bank balance can take this shame away. Have a nice day guys, cause you never know who could be next.

**-MysteryGirlxo**

_it's not very good but I hope it'll get better. x_


End file.
